La Paciencia De Un Slytherin
by yuki89-tooru
Summary: Dicen que las serpientes son pacientes, sobre todo si esperan para conseguir algo que anhelan, pero una vez que pierden esa paciencia, atacan como solo una serpiente sabe hacerlo. Drarry. EWE.


**La paciencia de un Slytherin**

Draco caminaba decidido hacia la tienda que Harry había montado después de la guerra. Esta vez no se escaparía. Se había cansado de esperar una respuesta. Se había cansado de decirle que había cambiado, que podía confiar en el. Las serpientes tienen fama de pacientes, sobre todo para conseguir algo que anhelan, pero una vez que pierden esa paciencia, atacan como solo una serpiente sabe hacerlo.

El rubio entró en la tienda y al instante colocó barreras anti-aparición. No le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad a Harry para escapar. Fue con paso firme y rostro concentrado caminó hasta l-+/a trastienda donde podía oír a Harry trabajar.

Se paró justo detrás de él sabiendo que el moreno no le había oído llegar, contar con el factor sorpresa le daría ventaja en la conversación, pero nunca nadie dijo que esto fuese un juego limpio. Si no haces trampas es que no te esfuerzas bastante

Carraspeó y el moreno dio un respingo mientras se volteaba, alerta. Cuando le vio se puso tenso y bajo la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo Malfoy?- ¡Claro que pasaba algo!, quiso gritar el rubio pero se contuvo. Esto no funcionaría si perdía los nervios tan rápidamente, necesitaba mantenerse calmado.

- Nada, solo quería hablar contigo… - le miró a los ojos para dejarle bien claro que de hoy no pasaba, que se había acabado el jueguecito del ratón y el gato. ¡Maldito cobarde! Le había apartado la mirada. ¿No se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes y que afrontaban los problemas de frente? Bien pues Draco era un problema y Harry iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

-Eh… - Harry se removió incomodo en su sitio, y Draco supo que era el momento de atacar. Como una vez le había dicho su padre, "observa a tu enemigo, busca sus debilidades, y cuando lo veas vulnerable no pierdas la oportunidad de atacar."

El silencio se alargo unos segundos más, mientras Draco miraba fijamente a Harry y este esquivaba su mirada. Luego Draco dio un paso hacía Harry y luego otro y otro, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Me he cansado de esperar Harry, de esperar una respuesta que no llega, simplemente por tus dudas, por tu cobardía ¿Tienes miedo a tus sentimientos? ¿Te da miedo desear a una serpiente? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que dirá la gente, o simplemente le tienes miedo a ser feliz?

Draco se percató de que las pupilas del moreno se dilataban y sus labios se entreabrían, y puso la parte maestra de su plan en marcha. Él sabía que cuando razonar no servía había que llevar la conversación a un terreno donde no valía el raciocinio.

Acerca sus labios al odio del gryffindor y le susurró:

-Voy a hacerte sentir bien Harry, voy a devorar cada centímetro de tu piel, nadie te va a tocar como yo jamás, voy a llevarte a un lugar donde nadie te ha llevado nunca, voy ha hacer que supliques hasta quedarte sin aliento, que gimas hasta quedarte sin voz. Y aun así en esos momentos con tu mirada, me suplicaras por mas, por que querrás más, siempre, más. Sé que lo deseas Harry.

Se quedó un momento quieto dejando que su aliento acariciase el lóbulo de Harry, deseando verle la cara. Se apartó con lentitud y miro al rostro de Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio con fuerza. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, Draco tuvo miedo. Miedo a ver el rechazo y el asco pintados en los ojos verdes.

Pero cuando por fin Harry abrió los ojos, Draco no pudo ver más que alegría brillando en ellos, y antes de poder darse cuenta la mano de Harry se había movido hasta su espalda, abrazándolo, acercándole más a su cuerpo.

Harry le beso, le beso, como si demandase sus labios como suyos, de su propiedad. Su otra mano subió hasta la nuca del rubio para profundizar más el beso. Fue tan arrollador que Draco tuvo que sujetarse a la camiseta de Harry para no caerse.

Cuando por fin se separaron, fue Harry el que habló:

-Dios, Draco. Gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por ser valiente en el momento en el que yo no me sentía capaz de serlo, gracias por luchar por mi. Ahora sé que todo va a salir bien.

-Harry, no puedo prometerte un cuento de hadas, no puedo prometerte que será perfecto. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que será real.

-Lo quiero, Dios lo quiero, solo quiero estar contigo. Me da igual lo difícil que valla a ser, lucharemos por conseguirlo. Y estoy seguro de que lo haremos. No me dejes Draco.

-Nunca.- Prometió el rubio justo antes de besarle otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
